If Eyes Could Speak
by MattMurdoch65
Summary: Mute!Rachel. Cheerio!Quinn. The girl's are best friends who both want something more. When one makes a move she thinks she has crossed a line, and it's up to the other to set them straight. Reviews welcome.


**DISCLAIMER : I don't own glee or the song. **

**Sorry if there's any spelling errors, I haven't properly checked through this. Also, I don't think the lyrics are formatted correctly but, yeah...**

**-/-**

Rachel watched with a secret fondness as her best friend bit her lip as she rubbed her thumb over the eraser at the end of the pencil that was clutched in her hand, signalling that she was a state of deep concentration.

Rachel's best friend was Lucy Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerleader of the McKinley High Cheerio squad. Seven times National Winning Champions.

Rachel and Quinn had met when they were just four years old and the Fabray family were new to the neighbourhood. It was about at that point that she fell head over heels for the blonde girl and she had yet to hit the ground.

Quinn was the epitome of perfect imperfection. She knew Quinn had her faults... She had a razor sharp tongue, a penchant for bacon and other animal-slaughter related produce, and she tended to stress herself about things that didn't really matter.

"Did you get the answer to question 5?" Quinn sighed as she found herself at a loss as to how to complete the question.

Rachel smiled softly at her, then passed her the sheets with the answer. Quinn read over it, slowly nodding as it fell into place. "Thanks Rach."

She smiled as the brunette gave her the thumbs up before they progressed to the next question. It was like this everyday. They would go to either of their houses, do their homework and talk.

Well, Quinn would talk and Rachel would type/write her response. They rarely needed to resort to written forms of communication as they seemed to have developed a sixth sense when it came to one another. Like they just knew what the other needed.

They had met when the Fabrays moved to the area. Rachel had been adopted 4 years prior but had never spoken.

It wasn't that she couldn't, but she wouldn't. She always got scared that she'd be taken away again. She didn't realise until much later that she was taken away because her mother abused her. Rachel had been the one to say that mommy gave her a booboo and then she never got to see her again.

Once Rachel was old enough to understand that she would not have to leave again for talking it was too late. Everyone was accustomed to her silence and she didn't want to make a fuss. (Plus she also liked the focus that Quinn gave her when they were together. She figured it was the only way to keep her attention.)

Quinn had been shy when they met. Judy had invited them into their home so that Quinn could play with her. Quinn hadn't prodded her to talk but sat down and they wrote each other messages.

They had been best friends ever since.

Rachel gazed at her best friend. She was heartbreakingly beautiful. All the boys fawned over her and it always got the brunette annoyed. She knew it was stupid to get jealous but she couldn't help it. She felt as though Quinn was her soulmate, even if it wasn't in the romantic sense that she wished for.

"Rachel?"

The brunette started slightly, snapping out of her daze. She looked at Quinn with a questioning glance.

"Can I- no. May I try something?" Quinn asked. She appeared so shy and full of nerves that Rachel smiled softly at her in an attempt to reassure her as she nodded.

Quinn slowly approached the bed, having carefully packed her books away, while Rachel watched her with curiosity. She had never seen Quinn so timid.

The blonde sat in front her with little space between them. Rachel's eyes instinctively flicked to pink lips and back to hazel eyes. A soft hand came up to cup her face causing her eyes to widen and her breath to hitch. Rachel noticed her friend's eyes flick downward and she wet her lips.

Quinn began leaning forward and she let her eyes drift shut. Hoping, desperately, that she wasn't making a fool of herself.

Then she felt the feather like caress of Quinn's lips grazing her own. It was her first kiss and it stole all her breath. Then Quinn pressed firmer, coaxing her to react. It was slow and gentle at first but then it got slightly crazy.

Rachel toppled backward, Quinn following, as their passion increased. Their mouths grew clumsy in their attempt to generate more of that intoxicating feeling. There was even the introduction a little tongue but neither of them really knew what to do so it was just mostly wet. (Although it must be said that on occasion they got the angle just right that they shuddered against each other.)

Rachel felt as though she was in heaven. She could feel all the curves of Quinn's body pressing into her own and chills ran through her at the high pitch sounds escaping Quinn's throat. It was perfect.

Rachel let out a deep moan when Quinn's wandering hands accidentally brushed the side of her breast. Quinn jolted and pushed up off her. The tan hand that had been threaded in blonde locks at some unknown point, fell limply away.

Rachel's brow furrowed in concern. She thought Quinn liked it?

The blonde began shaking her head frantically, mumbling, "no" under her breath repeatedly. The brunette reached out to her but the cheerleader stumbled off the bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I'm so sorry. I'll go! I made a mistake, I won't bother you again. I'm so sorry Rachel."

Rachel tried to tell Quinn to stop, but the crying girl was out the door before any sound came out. She got the impression that Quinn thought she had hurt her or something.

What just happened?

-/-

"Apparently since you cannot voice any objections Q feels as though she molested you. As such, she has made some lame ass vow to herself never to interact with you as some dumb sort of penance." The monotone that the busty Cheerio used emphasised her disinterest and boredom with the whole scenario.

It had taken the promise of seven paid for meals to Breadstix before Santana would agree to helping her. The fact that she had to write down her terms made it go in her favour because the Latina found it reassuring that they had a 'written contract'.

Rachel shook her head. She had reciprocated. Quinn was being an idiot.

They had been friend's for years and Quinn had thought that a kiss -that had been mutual- could ruin that. Even if Rachel hadn't wanted to kiss Quinn, then they still could have worked through it. Damn Russell Fabray.

She knew it was he who had taught Quinn to run from situations like this. Quinn could face down Coach Sylvester but turned tail when it came to matters of the heart.

Then she had her principles.

Rachel often thought it was cute that Quinn had such a strong sense of honour and duty, other times it was a pain in the ass.

This was one of those times.

They could both be ridiculously stubborn and if Quinn thought she was doing something right by her, even if she had to suffer, then she would need something big to dissuade her.

She needed to call in support...

-/-

Quinn trudged into glee with Mercedes.

She had been avoiding the choir room for the past week; so that she didn't make Rachel feel uncomfortable. She knew the girl loved the music so she couldn't take that from her.

She wished that she hadn't taken advantage of Rachel, but she also savoured the memory of her lips.

Quinn sighed as she sat in the front row. There were no more free seats and it meant she was one chair away from Rachel.

Who was staring at the floor.

She knew this was a mistake but Mercedes had begged her to come to rehearsals for some reason.

She couldn't say no to her. Cedes was not someone who begged for anything.

"So guys, anyone want to sing anything?" Mr Schue asked, clapping his hands together as he strolled into the room. "Rachel? The floor is yours."

Quinn's head snapped up in confusion and shock. Rachel walked to the middle of the floor with Puck's guitar and swallowed.

Quinn watched with wide eyes as Rachel began to strum the guitar, meeting her gaze. The Cheerio could see that she was determined but nervous.

Rachel cleared her throat and opened her mouth, her eyes never leaving Quinn's.

_Standing close to me, close enough to reach,_  
_Perfect time to tell her..._  
_But I can't even put two words together..._  
_Paralysing eyes, scanning my disguise, _  
_Can't you see me hiding?_  
_What am I afraid of her finding?_

_I know what am I'm thinking,_  
_But the words won't come out..._

_If eyes could speak,_  
_One look would say everything._  
_About the way you smile, _  
_The way you dress,_  
_The way your beauty leaves me breathless._

_If eyes could speak,_  
_I wouldn't have to talk._

Rachel gave her a sad smile as she walked over to her, then knelt before her.

Quinn was in a state of shock. She never thought that Rachel would actually return her affections and the fact that she was doing it so boldly, singing for the first time in front of all their friends a song to her, in the most heavenly voice she had ever heard brought tears to her eyes.

_I know what to tell her, _  
_But the words won't come out..._

Quinn never thought Rachel would find it hard to let her know her feelings, but looking back... She could see signs of Rachel's affection for her. She always complimented her in everything, she offered comfort whenever she needed it and she always blushed when she showed off a little skin in her uniform.

_Maybe I could finally get it right,_  
_Finally get the nerve to speak my mind._  
_And tell you the things I can't say._  
_And baby I would look into your eyes,_  
_And maybe you would finally realise,_  
_Words are just words anyway..._

It was silent when Rachel finished the song, and she was clearly nervous but this was her shot and she would take it.

"Quinn, I... I love you and... I would be honoured if you would say yes to being my girlfriend. Of course I intend to take you out and all but I don't see why we couldn't um... oh!"

Quinn had been mesmerised by the melodic voice coming out of Rachel's mouth, but she dent need to hear anymore. She leant forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, not hearing the roaring cheers until they parted.

"You talk too much, Rach. Of course it's a yes, _girlfriend_." The pair blushed, and Rachel grinned shyly at her.

-/-

**Reviews?**


End file.
